Beautiful Distractions Sirius Black
by BiancaaBlack
Summary: I, Rebecca Potter, am working my arse off to get better grades on my exams than Lily Evans, my best friend. But, that's not very easy when you fall for Hogwarts' heartthrob: SIRIUS BLACK. I don't need distractions.
1. Making deals with the devil

Have you ever tried to accomplish something very hard? Than you must now the felling you get when there's something in your way. I, Rebecca Potter, am working my arse off to get better grades on my exams than Lily Evans, my best friend. But, that's not very easy when you fall for Hogwarts' heartthrob: SIRIUS BLACK. I don't need distractions.

It's double the giggles and double the grins, and double the trouble if you're blessed with twins. ~Author Unknown

_I don't know how to do this. But I have to make some sort of introduction, don't I? I suppose you want to know about me. _

_I am Rebecca Anne Potter and I'm studying at Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor, of course. Everyone in the Potter family was in Gryffindor and I'm no exception. I'm currently in fifth year and I think you know how much drama there is in the life of a fifteen year old girl. Well… double the drama because I'm a witch and that's not something easy. _

_ My life is pretty good so far, with or without drama. I'm very pretty. Who am I kidding, I'm HOT! And modest, might I add. I'm just joking, but I _am_ pretty. Despite that and the fact that I have hundreds of boys at my feet, I believe in true love. I've never _really _fallen in love. I never got that tingly sensation when my hand brushed his. I never felt my stomach squirm just at the sight of him. And I definitely never felt swept off my feet when he kissed me. Like nothing else mattered than the two of us…_

_ But my real problem is not this. I made a bet with my best friend, Lily Evans, that I would get better grades than her. In case you didn't know, Lily is the first one in our year. Our conversation started kind of like this:_

"Where are you going?"

"To the library. You should come too if you want to pass your exams," she told me.

"But Lily, it's just September! I have enough time to study."

"You know. You get amazing scores for someone who doesn't study at all. You passed all your exams last year with Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding. If you actually studied you could even get better grades than me. Well, let's not exaggerate but you would get excellent grades," she said in her motherly manner.

"You think I cannot get better grades than you?" I asked and my eyebrow rose.

"I bet you can't get better grades than me!" she said grinning evilly, which was something I've never seen her do. She wasn't mean; she was just trying to make me study.

"You're on!" I told her as we shook hands.

_See, that's a true problem. Instead of spending time with my brother, James and the Marauders, I have to go to the library and study. Sweet Merlin!_

_James and I are twins, but look nothing alike. He has jet black hair that always looks messy and chocolate brown eyes, like my dad. His eyesight is really awful and therefore he cannot see anything besides colors and blurry shapes without his glasses. He is tall, taller than me, and muscular because of all the Quidditch (the Quidditch obsession runs in the family). I have silky brown hair that is sleek and sapphire like eyes, I resemble my mom._

I stopped writing in my journal, only to glare at Alice who was trying to read.

"_Sapphire like eyes_" she quoted me and laughed. "Since when did you become so poetic?"

"Since you forced me into keeping a journal," I said and stuck my tongue at her. I have known Alice since I can remember. Her family lives near our mansion and our parents are friends. Our mums have known each other from school and our dads work together.

"You should have said that you and James share the same brain. How you're both troublemakers and always piss Lily off, how you always get detentions and how you just _love _to pull pranks," she said falling on the bed laughing. I took my fluffy blue pillow and threw it at her head.

"Ouch!" Lily shrieked. Alice ducked my pillow that hit Lily instead. "Thank you Bex," she told me. She got back her book which has fallen on the ground and started reading. I lay on my bed with my hands behind my head and looked at the clock. 8:35. We had enough time 'till breakfast.

"You know what," Alice said all of a sudden. "You should make Lily do something if … when you win," she told me winking.

"When I win," I told the red-head smiling mischievously. "You have to snog my brother senseless." Lily's jaw dropped open and Alice started laughing madly.

"Ok. Fine. But when _I _win … you have to snog… well, I don't know who but I will find someone. And it will be bad!" Lily just wants me to study and I know that. The laughter that made us all clutch our stomachs proved I was right.

"Excellent work as always, Miss Potter," professor Slughorn said looking admiring into my cauldron "You too, Mister Black." Sirius and I always excelled at potions; it was one of our favourite subjects. It was in third place actually. Quidditch and DADA were in front of potions but anyways, it was in third place. His wavy black hair was falling into his stormy gray eyes making him look handsome as always, he looked at me and winked before turning to his best mate, James. Most girls would have gone mad over that wink but it was something normal to me. He was my best guy friend. I was practically a 'Marauderette'; at least that's how Sirius, James and Remus called me. They were the famous Marauders. There was Peter Pettigrew too but he was, let's say, their wannabe. He didn't have their looks, their laidback attitude or the tons girls going crazy over him.

"I have no idea how you guys even pass potions. You hardly ever study!" Lily said.

"They are naturally intelligent," Alice sighed." I have to study hours for exams and she is done in 30 minutes, an hour at least. She barely pays attention in class," she said exasperated.

"That's not true!" I said getting my brown locks out of my eyes. "I have distributive attention. I can talk _and_ pay attention to the teacher at the same time," I told them while cutting some roots.

The potions classroom was filled with colorful sweet vapors, except for the ones coming from Franks' cauldron. He was shaking his head, brown curls falling into his hazel eyes while Alice helped him extinguish his boiling cauldron, giggling.

"What excuse do you have for when you're not in class, Miss Distributive-Attention?" Sirius asked grinning.

"You should be on my side," I said, punching him lightly in the arm. Our little group started laughing. Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank and I always got the places in the back of the class so teachers couldn't hear us, while Lily stood in the front. Lily always stood in the front row because she _always _paid attention. Lily-goody-two-shoes that made me study for the whole year.

Professor Slughorn gave us the assignments and let us go to lunch. The halls were full of first years that always got lost and, as Prefects, Lily and Remus had to stop and show them the way.

"Come on, guys!" I sighed exasperated. "I'm hungry!" James' stomach growled in agreement.

"You're always hungry," Sirius said dragging the two Prefects to the great hall, much to Lily's protest. "I honestly, do not know how you're not getting fat." As we entered the big room, where lunch was served, he practically ran to 'our' spot at the Gryffindor table: in the middle so that everyone could see us and we could see everywhere. "Mhh mhhh mhhhhh"

"That's disgusting, Potter," Lily said. James had been talking with his mouth full so no one understood what he had said.

"Sorry, Lilykins. I said that the fact that we," he said pointing at me and then at him "eating so much and not getting fat is a true mystery."

"I have a fast metabolism," I defended myself. "And I exercise everyday. Just like you do," I told him stuffing my mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Have you told the guys about your bet," Alice asked pouring some pumpkin juice in her glass.

"Oh!" I swallowed and told James about our bet "If I get better grades at my exams than Lily …" I paused for a dramatic effect.

"She has to snog you senseless!" Alice said giving in to the pressure. James' grin grew wider than I ever saw it.

"I love you," he told me and kissed my cheek soundly. "But, how are you going to do that?" he said a bit worried this time.

"I will charm the examinators," I joked running my fingers through my fair and blowing kisses at everyone.

"I do not think that will work, Miss Potter," McGonagall said from behind me.

"Of course not, professor McGonagall," I said and she headed back to the teachers' table. Everyone was laughing at me.

"Oh, shut up!" I mumbled.


	2. Midnight Confessions

_Do you know how much I dislike detentions? In case you didn't know: I hate them. But here I am, in Filch's office, with Sirius, having to write _'I won't play cards in Divinations and ask professor Trelawney if she wants to join' _a hundred times_. _I was just being polite, really. My parents thought me to be polite._

_Right now I'm so pissed off. I'm not angry that I have to write so much, I will use a spell when I hand in the paper but because I'm soooo bored. _

I lifted my head to look at the clock. 6:12. Detention just started and it's already dull. Sirius's ink black hair fell gracefully into his face as he wrote something in his neat, elegant writing. I was curious to see what he was writing because it sure wasn't what Filch made us write.

"All right," Filch said. His hoarse voice made me shiver. Creepy castle. At night. Hoarse voice behind you. That's creepy. "You have to go with Hagrid in the forest," he told us, grinning. His yellow teeth and long grey hair made his appearance even more unpleasant. How come someone in his forties looks so bad?

Sirius jumped off his seat visibly excited about the adventure. I took out my wand and closed my journal.

"Give me the papers."

"Perago negotium" I whispered and my parchment was filled with the lines I had to write. Sirius did the same thing and grinned at me as we handed the papers.

We walked in silence through the quiet halls of Hogwarts to the grounds and Hagrid's hut. The cold breeze made me shiver slightly.

"'Ello, kids," Hagrid said giving us a bone crushing hug. Filch mumbled something and headed back to the castle.

"Can't … breathe," I said breathless. Hagrid put us both down and looked at our probably blue faces.

"Sorry," he apologized and whistled for Fang. He turned to the forest and showed us two paths. "We have to split up an' s'not safe in there." He took his gun and continued: "Yeh have to go look fer Aragog. Poor baby, alone in there. Rebecca, yeh take Fang and go over there."

"What about poor baby me, alone in there? No way am I looking for Aragog alone," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who's Aragog?" Sirius asked. Good question. I didn't know who Aragog was either.

"My little baby. Bought him from Diagon Alley last week," he said and glared at us remind us we haven't visited him in a while. "He's a spider," he concluded. Knowing Hagrid I doubted Aragog was _just _a spider as well as I doubted he bought it from Diagon Alley.

"How little is he?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"Little," he said, trying to avoid my question.

"Hagrid…"

"He's as big as Fang, okay!" Sirius' mouth formed a tiny 'o'.

"Ok," I said, not surprised. "But I'm not going to look for a giant spider alone."

"Yer not alone, yer with Fang," he told me patting the dog's head.

"Hagrid, everyone knows what a chicken Fang is." Fang put one of his paws over his head as something howled in the woods. I shot Hagrid a 'Can't you see?" look.

"Fine, yer comin' with me an' Sirius is goin' with Fang."

I felt much better this way but I knew that Sirius wouldn't want to be there alone, either. Of course, he would rather go alone there to search for a giant spider than admit it but if he got eaten by something I would have it on my conscience. And James would murder me if he found out I let his best friend die in the Forbidden Forest. I sighed, thinking about my options.

"That's not such a good idea," I said quietly.

"Fine," Hagrid said, exasperated by now. "You two go together an' I go with Fang." I opened my mouth ready to suggest not going at all but he pointed a thick finger at me. "Remember yer still in detention. No more comments." I knew he wasn't angry at me but the thought of going in the Forbidden Forest at night scared me. And when I'm scared, I ramble. When I ramble, I annoy Hagrid.

I gulped looking at the scary forest. It seemed like the trees were alive and waited for me to step into the forest so they could catch me like beasts, just like the Disney Snow White movie. I shuddered at the thought of the creatures that were living in the forest and most of all, the creature that we were supposed to find.

Hagrid gave Sirius a torch and lit it. "Yeh know the signal, don't yeh?" he asked us and we nodded. "Okay. If we don't find him in the next hour yeh send sparks an' I come get yeh." I couldn't get my eyes of the forest and monstrous beasts kept invading my thoughts as I tried to calm myself. "Don't just stand there," he said pushing us. "Go!"

The moon and the torch were the only source of light we had, but the branches of the trees formed a thick roof above the forest and the torch was everything we had. I hoped it wouldn't go out.

"We should have taken Fang with us too," I told Sirius and we both started yelling: "Hagrid!" but he was long gone. I swallowed nervously.

"Guess we have to go," he said and started walking into the dark forest. "Are you coming?" he asked without looking back.

I ran after him and he took his wand out. "What are you doing?" I asked but he didn't answer. He murmured something and the tip of his wand lit, covering us into white blinding light.

"We're wizards, remember?"

I lit up my wand too and started searching for a giant spider. We had the amazing luck to not face any of the creatures that live in the forest but that meant we didn't find Aragog either. After a long time of searching and tripping over rocks and fallen branches, we were both exhausted and hurt.

"Should we signal Hagrid?" I asked rubbing my scratched knee. Blood kept gushing from the wound no matter what I did. I sat down on a hard rock.

"I think we've been searching for more than an hour," he said pointing his wand at the sky and sent colorful sparks in the air. He started ripping a strand of his shirt and bent down to bandage my leg.

"It's just a scratch," I said rolling my eyes. "You don't have to be a hero. When I get to the castle I can take care of it."

He stopped and looked at me, his wavy hair falling elegantly into his eyes.

"The smell of blood will attract creatures, is that what you want?" he asked grinning. "If you want that, I won't…"

"No!" I shrieked. I tried to sound normal. "No. Thank you," I said as he tied the bandage expertly. Then he thrust out his hand and helped me get up. _What is with the sudden gentleman attitude? _

"Hagrid should be on his way, now," he said sitting down next to me. "I wonder if he found Aragog."

"He didn't."

"How do you know?" he said but followed my gaze and realized. Right in front of us was spider twice as big as a dog with eight hairy legs and two venomous fangs. We both started screaming and ran into the woods as the spider started biting the air, trying to catch us.

Trying so hard not to stumble over fallen branches I bumped into something very big and hard and fell on my butt, along with Sirius.

"Hey there, where's the fire?" Hagrid asked us.

"Aragog!" I yelled.

"We found him!" Sirius continued.

The spider came after us and we both froze. Hagrid, on the other hand, went and caressed the spider's head and it fell on his stomach just like a dog.

"What have yeh been eatin'? Yeh got big," he said as Sirius and I looked at him terrified.

"That _thing_ was trying to eat us!"

Sirius's POV

I watched how her eyes shined because of the moonlight, how her hair kept getting into her face because of the wind, how shaky breaths escaped her full lips… My eyes lingered maybe more than necessary on her lips.

_What are you doing, idiot? She's your best friend's sister! _

I shook my hair trying to get the image out of my head and focused on the spider instead.

"Thank yeh fer helpin' me find him," Hagrid told us. "Now, yeh better go back to the castle and get some sleep."

My feet started moving towards but I didn't realize. _Why do I suddenly feel like this?_

_She changed so much over the summer. _

_But she's still your best friend's baby sister! And your closest girl friend.[AN: not girlfriend] _

_What if James is ok with us?_

_What _us? _There is no _us! _And I can imagine. Hogwarts' biggest womanizer and his baby Becky._

_Sirius, just listen to your heart._

_Yeah, listen to your heart. Isn't that how every fool does? Instead of listening to common sense they listen to their heart and end up getting dumped. _

_What if she's your true love and you won't find out because you're too scared to try?_

_Whoa! True love? Isn't that a bit too much? Anyways, what if she doesn't like me and she won't even talk to me afterwards?_

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked interrupting my I-believe-in-true-love-Sirius (which I didn't even know existed) vs. School's-biggest-heartthrob-Sirius fight.

"Yeah, just tired." I said and noticed we were already near the portrait. She mumbled the password and headed to the girl's staircase and I noticed she was limping. "Is your leg ok?" She stopped and looked at me surprised, probably because I was worried. Last year I kinda forgot she was my best friend. I had a lot of family/girl trouble and I didn't have time for her. I guess she noticed that. Heh heh.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch."

"I'm … sorry about the way I acted lately," I said lamely.

"I figured you had … other things to take care of," she said smiling. She wasn't angry at me but she was rather … hurt. I know her well enough and even if I didn't it was written all over her face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"I'm really sorry," I said again. "I acted like an idiot. And … I totally forgot about my best friend. I want to make up for that," I sincerely said. She nodded slowly and smiled.

"I guess we should go to sleep," she told me and climbed the staircase. "Night!"

"Night!" I said and went to my room.

James was snoring loudly, Peter had fallen asleep while studying and his mouth was hanging open and he was drooling over the book he was holding but Remus was awake. I had probably woken him up when I opened the door.

"What hap… "he started asking when he saw my ripped clothes. "Nah… I won't even ask."

I collapsed onto the bed not even bothering to change my clothes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Bludgers and Beaters

"I heard a rumor…" Lily said in a sing-song voice with a huge grin on her face making me groan loudly. "Did you happen to spend last night in … I don't know… detention?"

I took an apple and threw it at her head receiving an "Ouch!" and a death glare from her.

"Great aim, sis! You could have been a Chaser like me and dad!" James exclaimed.

"I hate to break the tradition, Jamie, but I was born to be a Seeker," I said polishing my 'Gryffindor Seeker' badge.

"Do not try to change the subject!" Lily told me and James, scowling at us.

"Lily, do not spoil the fun. It's just an hour until the match and we have to be in great form. Physically _and_ mentally. So stop bothering Becky," Sirius said arranging his gloves for the fifth time since he got dressed in his uniform, two minutes ago.

"Yeah, Lil. Show some Gryffindor spirit! You have to support your housemates," Frank said nudging Lily playfully and making Alice giggle.

"Go Gryffindor!" Lily said clearly not enthusiast.

"Guys, remember: their brooms are faster but they don't have a lot of control. Bex, you be aware of Regulus. You have to try to do something similar to the Wronski Feint but don't go very close to the ground, it's too dangerous. You may get hurt and we can't play without a Seeker."

"Regulus has a new broom," Sirius warned me.

"He can have the best broom there is…"

"He does," he interrupted me.

"I don't agree," I said as I stroked my Firebolt "but, he can have the best broom there is but he doesn't have skills."

I saw the doors opening and knew that was our cue to go on the pitch.

"Showtime," Remus murmured making me laugh.

We mounted our brooms and flew around the pitch waving to all the Gryffindors out there that cheered. I even saw Lily, Alice and Frank in the crowd. Alice had painted on Lily's and Frank's cheeks two gold and red lines. Madam Hooch took the quaffle and made the captains, James and Malfoy shake hands. I took my place on the pitch starring into Regulus' black eyes. Unlike his brother's gorgeous eyes that resembled a cloudy sky… Did I just say gorgeous?

I shook my head trying to concentrate on the game. I examined the players and, of course, their brooms. The Slytherin Keeper seemed huge in comparison to Remus. Remus was tall and was well built but the Slytherin, Evan Rosier, was twice his size. I thought that Remus was more agile. The Slytherin Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, were nothing alike. The first one's broom looked like it could snap in two any second, but I supposed that he had a good aim. The second one seemed rather skinny for a beater. I didn't mind. Sirius and Ben Wood are excellent beaters so I had nothing to worry about. James, Katie and Mike were amazing Chasers but I've never seen that Parkinson girl or Avery play before. Malfoy, on the other hand, he was a pretty good player. I have to admit.

I looked at Regulus once more and he grinned evilly at me. His broom was beautiful, not a straw out of place. I heard Madam Hooch whistle and the game started. The commentator's voice was just background noise as I tried to spot the snitch. I remembered James' advice. I had to try a Wronski Feint.

After some amazing saves by Remus and excellent goals marked by James and Katie, with passes from Mike the score was 60 to 80. A pretty tight score.

I had to do something. I knew that if Regulus and I went for a one on one race for the snitch, he would win. I flew towards the ground as fast as I could and, as I hoped, Regulus followed me. Even the players looked at us. Well, except for Katie who had the quaffle and tried to go past the Slytherins without them noticing her.

Regulus' broom _was _faster than mine and we were soon shoulder to shoulder. I pretended to try and catch something so that he wouldn't realize it's just a trick. He desperately searched for the golden ball and I grasped my broom's handle and changed my direction avoiding a crash.

Regulus recognized the Wronski Feint and changed his direction in the last moment. The tail of his broom touched the ground but he had managed not to crash. He flew next to me and I knew I had missed a great opportunity. James tried to encourage me.

The game continued and it was 120 to 110 for Gryffindor. I had to catch the snitch for Gryffindor to win. Regulus' broom way faster than mine but, as James said he lacked control. If the snitch flew into a straight line, I had no chance.

I saw Regulus zooming towards the Gryffindor stands and I followed him. He must have seen the snitch.

He made a quick turn and that gave me an advantage. I saw the golden snitch in front of me and I tried to catch it but it was too fast for my poor broom. Regulus quickly caught up with me and we were now shoulder to shoulder again, both our hands near the snitch and he was getting closer to the golden ball by the second. I forced my broom to go faster, although it seemed impossible and…

*Blank*

"Stupid Sneaky Slytherins," someone cursed.

"When is she going to wake up?" someone else said.

I didn't acknowledge much of what was happening besides the worried voices and my throbbing headache. The voices started to become louder and easier to recognize.

"I swear I will hex Crabbe so he won't even be able to spell his own name!" James said.

"I don't think he can't spell it without the hex, either" Alice said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Give her some space already!" Madame Pomfrey said. She was the new nurse. "Mr. Black, would you want a Dreamless Sleep Draught?" Why would Sirius want that potion? Was he hurt too?

My eyes opened slowly and I saw a lot of worried faces around me. My brother and Sirius were closest to me standing on my bed, Alice and Lily were at the end of my bed and then basically the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was around my bed.

"What…" I started to ask and I tried to get up. Bad idea! I felt a pang just below my left shoulder. "Ow!" Sirius and James slowly pushed me onto the soft pillow.

"Drink this," Madame Pomfrey said, giving me a weird looking potion.

"What happened?" I asked smelling the draught.

"A bludger hit you," James said dead serious.

"The good part is: you caught the snitch. The impact with the bludger made you zoom forward. We won!" Alice said with a half-smile, and James shot her a death-glare. "I'm trying to cheer you up, guys! You know Becca wouldn't like if you acted like she was close to death," another death glare.

"Alice is right, guys. I'm fine. You could be happier. We've beaten the Slytherins."

"How are you?" Lily asked ignoring my comment. Gee, they really acted like I almost died.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell," James said caressing my cheek.

"Do you want a Dreamless Sleep Draught?" Madame Pomfrey asked. I remembered she asked Sirius the same thing so I looked at him. He looked awful. He held his head in his hands.

"What happened to you?" I asked taking his hands off his face. He seemed in pain. "Are you hurt?" His expression didn't change.

"Are you ok?" he asked, not answering my question. If he hadn't had that pained expression I would have snapped at him for asking me if I was ok when I already told everyone I was fine.

"Yeah. Are you …"

"Does your back hurt?"

"Just when I move," I answered sincerely. "Do you …"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, but you …"

"Stop asking how _I _am! You are the one who got hit by a bloody bludger and it's my entire fault."

I don't know how Sirius did it but he managed to make me feel like we were the only two persons in the crowded hospital wing.

"Whoa! Wait. Where did that come from? Your fault? If it's anyone's fault it's mine because I hadn't paid attention." I put my hand under his chin and forced him to look into my eyes.

"It's _not _a player's job to look out for bludgers. It's a beater's job. My job." He looked down again, avoiding my eyes.

"Don't say that! Things like that happen. Besides, you'll make Ben feel bad too. I'm _fine _and that's what matters," I told him, making him look me in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself. If you do, _I _will feel bad too."

"But …" he started.

"Don't," I said putting my hand over his lips to silence him. "For me."

He had shut up after that but I knew he still felt guilty.

I had woken up a few hours later in the night with excruciating pains. James, Sirius, Lily and Alice stayed with me almost all night. At about two o'clock I managed to make James, Lily and Alice leave. Sirius was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up.

He looked so peaceful and innocent. Peaceful and innocent: words I thought I would never use to describe Sirius. I started running my hands through his hair, trying to focus on something else than the dozen knives I felt in my back. He had fallen asleep with his head on my bed. The silky touch of his ink black hair past my fingers relaxed me and I soon drifted into sleep.

Rate and message


	4. The magic of a summer day

"Friends are angels who lift our feet when our own wings have trouble remembering how to fly." ~ James Morrison

After a week spent in the hospital wing I was finally free to go back to classes. I never thought I would miss them so much but spending 24/7 in a hospital bed is really boring. Of course, my friends came to visit me as often as they could but I spent most of the time alone.

"It's so hot. How about we skip next class?" I said as we all lay on the grass under a tree near the lake.

"I don't mind. I could lie here all day," Sirius said turning to face me.

"I'm in," James agreed and Alice raised her hand lazily.

"Me too," she yawned. "And Frank," she said and the boy gave her a thumbs up.

It was such a sunny day for September and I was sure that professor Trelawney would be delighted if we didn't show up for class.

"Me too," said Remus. He closed his book and lay back on the grass with us.

"So that's your plan? That's how you'll get better grades than me? Skipping class?" Lily asked.

"Relax, Lily. You could try relaxing once in a while. And don't worry about my grades. I have a plan." That wasn't entirely true. I had no plan but I would figure something out. I sat up to look at her.

"Well, _I_'m going to class," she announced.

"Come on, Lily!" James begged.

"I will have to make you stay here," I said grinning widely.

"Oh no," she took out her wand but didn't manage to do anything because I pushed her into the water. Everyone started laughing and Alice took out her camera.

"You'll pay for that," she threatened. She didn't sound angry. She actually seemed like she was having fun. She started splashing me and I splashed her back. Soon, everyone joined.

"Frank, stop!" Alice giggled, as Frank threw her over his shoulder. I grinned at Lily and we both started laughing. James and Sirius took the opportunity and threw us over their shoulders, grinning.

"Hey!" we both yelped. It was Alice's turn to laugh. The boys jumped into three of the boats the first years crossed the lake with.

"What are you doing?" I yelled but they just grinned more. I started laughing. They took our wands and put us down seeing as we had nowhere to go. They started rowing.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked still laughing. James seemed surprised at how much Lily was enjoying this. I winked at him.

"We can't tell you," Frank answered and the boys' grins grew even wider, if possible.

We sat in silence waiting to get 'there'. When they stopped rowing we looked around trying to realize where we were. We were in the middle of the lake.

"Here? In the middle of the damn lake?" Alice asked giggling.

"Right here," James answered kicking off his shoes and stripping off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked seeing as Sirius and Frank did the same thing.

'Don't you want to swim?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow, smirking at me. They changed their pants to a swimsuit, magically, of course. They jumped in the water and waited for us.

"Come on!"

"What are we supposed to do? You took away our wands," Lily asked. Alice and I rolled our eyes and stripped into our bra and panties. The boys wolf whistled and Lily looked shocked. "Are you mad?"

"How are you going to swim with your skirt on?"

"Lily, you need to have some fun!" Alice told her as she jumped in the water.

"She can't have fun," I said knowing that would piss her off. "She is a party pooper!" I yelled jumping in the water after Alice. The water was warmer than I had expected. I climbed on James' back, trying to get his head under the water but my attempt failed miserably and he threw me into the water, instead.

"I'll show you party pooper," she muttered, undressing and jumping after me.

"This is _way _better than what I had expected," Sirius said, looking at my bra. I pushed him playfully and we both started laughing. Lily acted like a whole new Lily. She smiled at my brother all the time and didn't make a single comment about breaking the rules.

It was so good feeling so carefree. It felt like a summer day, like we were on holiday and had nothing to worry about.

"What we wanted to show you is underwater," Sirius said handing us some pills. "These help you breathe." We swallowed them and soon felt like choking. Frank motioned us to go underwater and we did as he said. He pointed to our left and started swimming in that direction.

After swimming for some time I felt exhausted and my back started hurting. I guess I shouldn't have done effort on my first day out of the hospital wing. I stopped swimming and everyone turned to look at me full of worry.

I gave them thumbs up and tried to show them that I just needed some time to rest. Frank pointed to his throat, probably trying to say that the pills would wear off soon. Sirius gave me his hand and I smile as I took it. Then, something amazing happened!

I felt some kind of electric current the second his fingers touched my hand. The current started from my fingers and went through my whole body, down to my toes. I looked at him shocked but he looked ahead, like nothing happened. Didn't he feel it too? It was impossible not to feel it… or, so I thought.

It was easier to swim while he was practically dragging me along. After a couple more minutes of swimming we finally reached our destination. At the bottom of the lake were thousands of colorful corals and fishes. From behind a big coral a mermaid looked at us. A mermaid! With a colorful tail and beautiful face. She was gorgeous.

Our eyes widened in surprise, the boys would grin if they could.

We tried to get closer to them but our breathing pills worn off. I looked around desperately. We were too far deep to get out of the water in time. James took Lily's hand, Lily took Alice's, Alice's took Frank's and Frank took mine. James took out his wand and made us fly out of the water. [AN: like Harry did in the Goblet of Fire :) ]

I grabbed onto the closest boat to help me float.

"Stupid pills," Franks muttered. "We were so close to the mermaids."

"It was …" Lily started.

"Amazing!" I continued.

"Unbelievable" Alice said at the same time as me.

"We don't have any pills left," James sighed. "Let's get back to the mainland!"

"Aye Aye, Capitan!" we all chorused.

We all got back in the boats but this time the boys jinxed the boats to go by themselves. As we came closer to our tree we saw Remus talking to a girl in our year, Jessica. Everyone started wolf whistling and the Remus' and Jessica's faces changed into a shade of red any tomato would be proud of.

"Don't mind them," I told the girl "they're immature. I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becky. You're Jessica, right?"

She just nodded slowly.

"She's the over talkative one," Remus explained.

"I'm not," I argued.

"I'm James," my brother introduced himself.

"I know who you are," she said slowly and Sirius started howling with laughter.

"We have quite a reputation, don't we," he said.

"Why are you guys half naked?" Remus asked us, ignoring Sirius' comment.

"We went swimming and we were so close to the mermaids," Lily said, smiling widely.

"She sounds kind of … thrilled," I said in shock.

"Lily swimming half naked with the marauders," Jessica said, louder than before and she started laughing. "I never … thought … it would …happen," she said between laughs and we all started laughing.

"We would have taken you too if we would have known. I bet Moony wouldn't have minded at all," Sirius said sitting down on the grass and shaking his hair. Jessica blushed brightly at his comment and Remus threw his book at him mumbling a "Shut up, Sirius."

James sat down near Sirius and laid his hair on the ground, followed by Lily who sat surprisingly close to him. He looked at me wide eyed and I winked at him, both of us grinning madly. Sirius was ready to comment on the situation but James shot him a "Don't even think about it" look so he shut up and thrust out his hand for me. I thought that he needed help to get up so I took it but instead of getting up he pulled me and I feel on top of him.

It felt like falling on the ground. His quidditch worked abs were extremely defined and hard but he was much warmer than the ground and … well … it felt … good. Very good.

_Did hell freeze over?_

How could I think of my best friend in that way?

How could Lily get along with James so well?

How could shy Jessica almost be part of our group?

Ok, I was mean about the last part. Jessica was very nice. But, what was happening with me? Despite my thoughts I laughed but remained there. It felt so good. Sirius seemed to like it too, he put his hands around my waist and I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest. I don't know how long we've stayed like that but everyone was enjoying the silence and probably the last day of hot weather.

The sound of a thunder was heard and all of us opened our eyes. The rain started pouring, exactly what I feared the most. We grabbed our clothes and ran into the castle, laughing madly.

"Most amazing day ever!" Alice announced when we were on our way to the Gryffindor common room. All the other students were in classes, studying while we were having so much fun.

"What class do we have next?" James asked making our smiles disappear.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily asked. "We can't end such a fun day with classes."

"I think we will have to end 'such a fun day' with a visit to the hospital wing. Lily, are you okay?" I asked her checking her temperature.

She laughed and we went upstairs to change from our soaking wet clothes.

"_Love is in the air_" Alice started singing and Lily and I shot her weird glances.

"What's with her?" Lily asked.

"_Everywhere you look around._"

"She's in love," I said batting my eyelashes. "Haven't you seen how she was flirting with Frank?

"Look who's talking," Alice said a mischievous grin on her face. "Miss Laying-On-Top-Of-Sirius-Both-Of-Us-Half-Naked and Miss I-Am-Trying-So-Hard-To-Stop-Myself-From-Snogging-James'-Face-Off"

"What?" both of us exclaimed.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. There's nothing too new for you because you've always flirted a lot with Sirius, probably without realizing. If it helps you, he does the same thing. But you acted so different with James today. I know you like him."

"I noticed it too," I said looking at Lily.

"It's true. I noticed it as well, you do flirt with Sirius," Lily told me.

"I was taking about you acting like a whole new Lily today."

"You both like them," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"That's not true!"


	5. Oh, Alice

Alice is a wonderful person; I know for sure. I have known her since I can remember. Our parents are old friends; my mom and hers have been best friends since they were little. When mom found out she was pregnant she told Helen, Alice's mom, before she told dad. Helen was pregnant too. James and I were born on the 13th of August; Alice was born on the 31st of October, so she is not much younger than us. She doesn't have any siblings so I was the sister that she never had and she was like that for me too. Everything we ever did we did together: the first step taken, the first word spoken, the first spell casted, the first crush. But, despite her numerous qualities I know some things you can either love or hate about Alice, depending on the case.

Alice is the most observant person I know. I can't hide anything from her. No one can. She observes things that other people usually don't.

She is the most sincere person I know. She is not afraid to tell you what she thinks. She could use a little bit of diplomacy sometimes, but she always says what she thinks.

The list could go on and on. If someone had only this few flaws it would be a saint, but that's not the point. I am thinking about the easiness she told Lily and me:

"_There's nothing too new for you because you've always flirted a lot with Sirius, probably without realizing. If it helps you, he does the same thing. But you acted so different with James today. I know you like him."_

"I don't feel like going back to the common room," I heard Lily say.

Alice sat on her bed not troubled at all. She examined her nails and took bright pink nail polish from her nightstand.

"Well I'm going, the boys are waiting for us," Alice said repainting one nail. I sat up not thinking about where I was going to go and descended the stairs. I should have thought about what I was going to tell the guys. Luckily, the common room was empty; they must have not finished changing. The empty corridors helped me think clear and I finally found myself in the library. I sat at a table and looked at the endless shelves. Then, the thoughts started pouring.

_Do I flirt with Sirius?_ No! Sirius and I are just friends. We've been best friends for so long now, it's just the fact that maybe Alice isn't used to our … closeness.

_Does he respond to my flirt?_ What does that mean? Wait! He doesn't respond to my flirt because I _don't_ flirt with him. We are just friends. Alice isn't very good at seeing the bonds between people.

Still, I think Lily does like James and Alice saw that too, so she may see the bonds between people. Or maybe Lily and James were just too obvious. Yeah, that must be it.

_Do I like Sirius? _

_~flashback~_

_He __thrust out his hand for me. I thought that he needed help to get up so I took it but instead of getting up he pulled me and I feel on top of him. _

_It felt like falling on the ground. His quidditch worked abs were extremely defined and hard but he was much warmer than the ground and … well … it felt … good. Very good__. Sirius seemed to like it too, he put his hands around my waist and I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest._

Does he like me?

_Sirius threw me lighly onto the couch and started tickling my sides, my most ticklish spot. I gasped for air while laughing filled me._

"_Why are you dating that douche bag?" he enquired. __"Dump him." He stopped tickling me. I grasped at my stomach, taking deep breaths in. He was standing on his knees and elbows and I could feel his breath on my face. I looked at his hypnotizing stormy grey eyes and I let out a shaky "Okay"._

_He looked really confused. I am not one to listen to what I am told to do. When someone, especially Sirius, tells me to do something, I take it like a … dare and do the exact opposite._

_I cleared my throat nervously and put my hands on his chest to make him stand up. He sat on the couch, facing me and I sat up too and fixed my clothes. _

"_We broke up," I explained. "He said not-so-nice things about my friends and I got annoyed." _

_His face lit up and he smiled like the Cheshire cat._

"_Good girl," he said and hugged me, forgetting to let go. Not that I would mind. "You're not sad or anything, are you?" he asked, a bit concerned._

"_Nope," I said popping the 'p'._

"_Good." I laid my head on his shoulder and he started playing with my hair._

We did act like we were together. He would hold me in his arms all the time, and we were together almost always, he would play with my hair and we laughed a lot. The only thing we didn't do is kiss.

He is said to be an amazing kisser. I don't doubt it, with all the experience he has. Does he have a girlfriend now? I don't remember. I think he doesn't, but that can be because school has just started.

I remembered about his minty breath I could smell when he was close to me and I thought about my hands tangled in his hair and …

"Are you ok?" someone asked me and I jumped in surprise, my cheeks flushing pink. It was Remus and of course he didn't have any idea about my thoughts just a few seconds ago but I was still embarrassed and my cheeks showed it. I quickly stood up so I could walk and talk to him and he wouldn't see my face.

"Yeah, just tired. The whole swimming trip was exhausting," I said as I pretended to look at some books. "Why aren't you with Jessica?" I tried to change the subject.

"She had to go to class. She heard the noise you were making, when she was on her way to the bathroom and she went to see what was going on," Remus explained putting a book on a shelf. "What happened with you? Alice told us you just left."

"Nothing. I told you, I'm just tired," I lied. He arched one eyebrow.

"I know you're lying," he told me simply.

"Can everyone read me like an open book or you're just plotting something with Alice?" I asked annoyed.

"I have no idea of what are you talking about, but yes, you're pretty easy to read." I sighed. "Are you going to tell me what happened? You know I don't judge."

"I…" I frowned at my lack of words and bit my lip. I thought how to put it. "What are you and I? What is our … relationship?"

He looked slightly taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"No, I didn't mean that. I …"

"Stop biting your lip because it will swallow and tell me straight. I won't judge, Bex," he repeated.

I couldn't tell him straight. What would I tell him? _Remus, I don't know if I like Sirius. Does he like me? I mean really like me?_

"What can you say about my relationship with Alice," I said. I chose Alice because it wouldn't have been obvious.

"You and Alice have been friends since you were little. You're like sisters, but I don't know where you're trying to get?" he said a bit confused.

"What about Peter?" I continued.

"You are friends, let's say. He doesn't spend so much time with us, now."

"What about me and Sirius?" I finally said. He tried to hide his smile and I thought he realized what troubled me.

"You and Sirius certainly have something. You have been best friends since you were little thanks to your parent's annual Christmas ball which the Black family attended. You feel natural together. He is very protective of you and you practically gravitate around each other," he said without thinking.

"You sound like you're talking about" I swallowed nervously "lovers."

"Maybe." He said simply and was about to continue but Alice skipped to us, the whole Happy-Gang after her. I bit my lip again in frustration; I couldn't bring up the subject again or he'll think I'm obsessed.

"We've been looking for you," James said.

"Now you found me, mom." I said sarcastically. Lily was about to tell me something but James interrupted.

"Speaking of mom, she asked if you will go to Hogsmeade this weekend to get your dress or you want to go with her to Diagon Alley. Owl her or tell me and I'll owl her."

A big smile showed on my face. James is a genius! He uses the twin telepathy without intending to. Mom is exactly who I need to see. She knows Sirius like she knows me and James and she always helped me with boy trouble.

"I'll go with her and I'll send her an owl right away," I said and heading to the Gryffindor tower, leaving everyone open-mouthed behind me.

"Won't we do something fun?" Alice whined.

"I need to write mom but I'll be back soon," I explained. Alice pouted and Remus smiled understandingly. "You know why I need to do this, Alice."

I was sure Alice knew why I needed to owl mom but she wanted me to say she knew so that Sirius would ask her and she wouldn't tell him and he would be annoyed.

Another thing that I hate about Alice: She likes to make my life complicated.


	6. Denying The Obvious

Dear mom,

Your timing couldn't have been better. I need to talk to you as soon as possible so I will come to Diagon Alley to get my dress with you. Don't worry, I'm okay. I just need to talk to you, that's all.

I suppose you would want to know what I have been doing, am I right? Well, school's nice. Classes are quite easy and we don't have piles of homework, like we used to.

I got into detention once for playing cards in Divinations but you know how much I hate that class. I went in the forbidden forest with Sirius and we searched for Hagrid's _little _spider, Araog. That spider was bigger than Fang!

I kind of had a Quidditch accident that I forgot to tell you about. We played against the Slytherins, the first match of the season. Good news first: We won! Bad news: I got hit by a Bludger. I fell of my broom but caught the snitch (it happens pretty often-you can ask dad). I stayed in the hospital wing for a week because of two broken ribs from the fall and a cracked shoulder blade. Thank Merlin for magic. Can you imagine how much time I should have spent there if it wasn't for Madame Pomfrey's disgusting potion? Sirius felt awful after the incident.

After I got out of hospital, on the hottest day since I came back to Hogwarts we went swimming. We first got into a water fight and then the boys: Sirius, James and Frank took us in the middle of the lake and we went searching for mermaids. We found one but then our breathing pills wore out.

I almost forgot the most important part! I made a bet with Lily that I would get better grades on my exams than her. How would I do that? Instead of spending time with everyone I have to study? It's not fair. The only good part of this bet: If I win Lily will have to snog James. See, mom, I _am _a good sister.

Did I tell you that James is the Capitan of the Quidditch team? Tim moved to America so he couldn't return to Hogwarts and James got his spot. Tim sent us some amazing photos from Merlin's Academy (I still think Hogwarts is better)

I can't wait to see you, mom!

Love,

Rebecca.

I stepped out of the dusty fireplace coughing and blinking hardly. That's why I can't wait to get my apparition license. I won't have to use the floo powder anymore.

"Becky, sweetheart, I'm here!" mom told me, form the other side of the leaky cauldron. She stood out in the dark place. All the witches and wizards there wore long dark coats and my mom's lavender robe was the only bright thing in the grey room. You could easily see she was an eminent witch. Everyone knew Eleanor Potter and everyone respected her. I wondered if people would ever look at me like that. She was a tall woman and with her figure she could have easily gotten into modeling but she chose to be an auror instead. Her hair is light brown and bright blue eyes. We look very much alike. The only thing that shows her age are the few white hairs and the expression wrinkles around her eyes and mouth.

"Hi mom," I said as she hugged me tightly.

"Hi, sweetie!" she greeted me happily as she started walking to Bella's Ballroom Gowns. "How are you?"

"Fine. I'm so glad I'm finally here. Ten days felt like ten months. And…"

"What boy is it this time? How is he like?" she interrupted me. I laughed. She knew why I needed to talk. She knows everything. We stepped into the shop and started searching for a dress.

"Well, it's not any boy," I said as she eyed me suspiciously. "It's Sirius." She started smiling. Why does everyone do that when I tell them about Sirius?

"Do I like him?" I asked her skipping the details.

"Only you can know that," she told me sincerely but laughing at my question. "What happened that made you think about that?"

"Alice said that…" I started but she interrupted me again.

"Oh, Alice. She is very observant, that girl, and has no fear in telling people what she thinks. But you need to find out for yourself how you feel about Sirius."

"I tried but I am confused. Do you think I just need more time to find out, and how much time would that mean?" I said as mom handed me a dress to try on.

"I think you should try and see what happens. If nothing happens between you, you can go back to being best friends. I don't like this dress, try this."

"But what if we try and one of us falls in love and the other one doesn't? One of us will end up bad and James will be in the middle, have you thought about that? He will have to choose his sister over his best friend." I told her trying on the fifth dress.

"I don't believe that will happen but that's just my opinion. This dress is fabulous. We will buy it," she told the shop keeper. "Maybe something amazing will happen and you won't know because you are scared to try. Rebecca, it's time for you to make your own choices, your own mistakes. Whatever you choose must be your decision."

"You're right. Sirius will understand. Nothing bad can happen if I try," I said, trying to convince myself.

We were headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when Alice's grey owl, Dusty showed up.

"Mom, I think Alice needs me," I said, taking the letter from Dusty.

"No problem. Think about what I've told you. Bye, Becky!" she told me as I entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bye, mom!"

Sirius lay on his bed, his feet dangling lazily from the side. His shirt half unbuttoned and his shoes near the fireplace. He played with his tie while thinking about Rebecca. _Why has she been acting so weird, lately?_

She did act weird, indeed. She has hardly spoken to the confused boy in the past weeks. _She must be avoiding me._ Why she tried to avoid him? Sirius had no clue, but he was sure something happened.

He tried to remember when the last time he saw her and she acted normally around him was. The memory was so clear, like it happened just a day before. He remembered every detail.

How she ran into the water and splashed Lily. How he felt when he looked at her gorgeous body when she jumped into the water, like he was on cloud nine. How her eyes twinkled in the sunlight and how she fit perfectly in his arms. He was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

But the clearest memory of all was the electric current that travelled through his body when he took her hand. He didn't get the chance to do that again to see if it was just his imagination or she felt it too.

How did he feel about her? He had no idea. But one thing was sure: he had never felt this way. _Or I just don't remember feeling like this. Yeah, that must be it._

"Sirius, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Remus asked out of the blue.

Why didn't he have a girlfriend? He spent so much time with Rebecca lately that he didn't even think about other girls.

"Have you softened up, Padfoot? Are you ready to take a break?" James asked locking up the snitch he was playing with in a drawer.

Has he softened up? Did he even have any more fan girls? What happened with him?

"Does the ultimate heartthrob have problems? Is James Potter taking his throne?" the scruffy haired boy joked.

What? How could he bruise his pride like that? Sirius Black is the ultimate heartthrob and that's not going to change!

"Thanks for letting me go, professor," I told headmaster Dumbledore after appearing into his fireplace by floo powder.

"No problem, my dear. How's your mom?" he asked me looking over his half-moon shaped glasses."

"Fine, thank you. She hopes you will be able to attend our ball this year."

"We shall see," he said without giving a good enough answer for my mom. "Good night!"

"Good night, professor!" I said as I descended his staircase.

I have finally made a decision about Sirius and whether it is good or not I will try and see what happens. The school was pretty cold and I couldn't wait to cuddle up by the fireplace. Alice and Lily waited for me at the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Thank, Merlin you're here. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that but you needed to know," Alice said as soon as she saw me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked handing her the unopened letter.

"Bex, about what I said about Sirius…"

"I know. It doesn't matter anymore. I know what to do." I told them happily and nearly ran to the portrait. "Licorice Wands" I said and the portrait swung open.

"Bex, wait!" Lily shouted after me.

I wanted to turn back to see what happened but it was too late. As soon as the portrait door swung open my mouth literally dropped.

Sirius sat in the armchair we fought for since first year and in his lap was a blonde Gryffindor girl in our year. I remembered her name was Courtney. His shirt was half unbuttoned and her already-super-short skirt revealed his hand on her thigh. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she kept kissing him. He stopped and looked at me and when she realized he had stopped she followed his gaze. I blinked hoping the disturbing image would go away.

Courtney grinned at me but Sirius' look was something I couldn't recognize. I looked away and started walking to my dormitory. Lily and Alice followed me.

"Bex, we wanted to tell you," Lily said, sitting down next to me.

"You should have opened the letter," Alice sighed.

"He's just a jerk, all boys are," Lily added.

"He doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't have even thought about wanting him."

"I don't want him," I said simply. "I _don't _feel anything for him. Never did," I tried to convince myself.

"Bex, it's no good if you keep denying," Alice told me. "You can cry if you want. If you let it out it will feel better. After that we could search for a plan to get him back, if you still want …."

"I'm not denying, Alice. I don't need to cry. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Becky, stop doing that," Lily said forcing me to look in her eyes. "You wanted to tell him today. You wanted to try and be more than friends."

"I did. Obviously, there is no need anymore. Now, I'm sure that "electric shock" was just my imagination."

"What electric shock?" Lily and Alice asked in unison. I realized they haven't told them about that.

"When he took my hand, when we were underwater, I _thought _I felt some kind of electric current travel through my body," I explained.

"Look at us," Alice told me. "That blank look in your eyes freaks me out. There is no way you could have imagined something like that, Bex."

"You love him."


	7. Admiting The Truth

Alice's POV

Two weeks have passed since the Courtney incident and Rebecca has become worse every day. She tried to act normally but we could see right through her mask. She spends more and more time in the library and she tells us she wants to study in order to win the bet. That's her usual excuse.

She doesn't want to admit that she is hurt and has not let a single tear fall. Everyone is so worried about her, except for Sirius (that pig!) who doesn't seem to notice anything. He used to be so protective of her and he was ready to tear into pieces anyone who hurt her and now he is the one hurting her.

Remus' POV

James will get sick of so much worrying. He stays with Rebecca 24/7 and never leaves her out of his sight. He barely sleeps at night. He is afraid that she might jump of a cliff with no explanation.

It is true that Becky is in an awful condition. She is like a living corpse. All her beauty has been drained. The flush of her rosy cheeks, the brightness of her smile, the twinkle in her eyes it's all gone now. She has also lost weight and she looks very fragile.

I always thought that Sirius and Rebecca were gravitating around each other and even though she doesn't want to admit anything, not seeing him anymore affects her both physically and mentally. I never saw anything like this before.

As for Sirius, he is acting weird too. He doesn't talk to us anymore. Even James can't speak with him. He spends him time with Courtney. He is gone all the time with her.

The last full moon was awful. Sirius didn't show up and James hardly managed without him…

Lily's POV

She doesn't want to talk to us. She doesn't want to talk to _him_. She doesn't want to admit that she is broken inside. She doesn't want to admit to herself that she loves him. I don't think she _knows_ she loves him. Maybe I am not right but something inside tells me I am; she loves him.

James will slowly go insane. He won't tell his parents anything because every time he tries to do that Rebecca tells him: "Don't scare mom for nothing. You know how she is. I am fine. I don't know why you're worrying so much. I just lost some weight, everybody does that."

James' POV

"Wait a minute!" I yelled after her. She was headed to the library, of course. "Bex, I want to talk to you."

"I have to study, James," she said pointing to the pile of books she was carrying. I took her books and she let me carry them without complaining.

"Look, we have to talk. You are not fine, Becky." I stopped.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Bex, about Sirius …" she winced when I said his name.

"I don't care," she said accentuating every word, getting her books from me and walking away.

"Becky!"

-8-

Rebecca's POV

_The 15__th__ of October_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to_

_The 18__th__ of October_

_Dear Diary,_

_Now I'm_

_The 21__st__ of October_

_Dear Diary,_

_The 23__rd_

There's no point in trying to find something to write. There is no significant event in my life anymore. That's it.

-8-

"We have to do something, Alice! I can't stand to see her like that," James whispered.

"I know, I know! I don't have any idea!" Alice frantically whispered back, almost pulling her hairs out.

"Guys, calm down. It's no use to …" Lily started.

"How can I calm down? She looks nothing like my sister, I hardly recognize her!" James raised his voice, crushing a pen.

"I didn't mean that," Lily apologized. "All I wanted to say was that we need to talk to Sirius first."

"Believe me, I tried," James sighed. "I don't know why but he is like a totally different person too. He hardly ever talks to us. I don't understand why would he do something like this to Bex, but I don't know why, I can't be mad at him. I don't feel like he … something's wrong with him. Sirius isn't like this. He treated Becky like she was his own sister and now…" he sighed again.

I sighed exasperated along with him. "Guys, I'm right here! I can here you."

"Sorry," they apologized, but they kept whispering, slightly quieter this time.

"We have to do something!"

I got up and went to the Gryffindor tower. I walked past the halls and the common room without noticing anyone. I grabbed my things and went to take a relaxing shower, just me and my thoughts.

I let the cold water pour on my body forgetting everything that linked me to the world outside the bathroom door. Ten minutes were too short but I decided it was time to get out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and combed a bit my wet hair.

The cold breeze that hit me when I opened the bathroom door seemed to want to wake me up to reality and all the worries that were washed away crawled back into my head. I went and looked out the window, wanting to keep those thoughts to the back of my mind.

Some first year boys jumped onto piles of golden leaves they magically gathered together, a group of girls were studying near the Quidditch pitch where some Ravenclaws were training. Under a tree, near the lake, a boy's glassy eyes were staring into the deepness of the water. He seemed to be the only sad person in the whole scenery, although sad didn't quite describe his expression. Lifeless, is a better description. His shaggy black hair fell elegantly, as always, into his eyes and he didn't move at all. He posed so gracefully, without even intending to.

I looked away from _him, _and closed the window, trying to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in my throat. After weeks of successfully avoiding Sirius, the sight of him made my stomach squirm. I shivered and changed into a comfy pair of jeans and a hoodie to keep me warm. I magically dried my wet hair and put it in a high ponytail, of out my face.

As I paced back and forth through the room forcing myself not to look at him again, knowing it was no use, I noticed a light blue covered book on Alice's bed. I knew what it was very well. Alice loved to immortalize every moment of our lives and she kept the best pictures in a scrapbook.

I sat down on her bed and looked at the blue cover. A child had written on it "Never forget…" Alice wrote that just after she learned how to write, it was her ingenious title. On the first page were photos of our parents and us when we were just a few hours old, both of us covered in pink blankets, and James in my dad's arms in a blue blanket and the title was "…when we were young and innocent" (Alice is quite poetic, has lots of creativity). I smiled at how time had flown. I turned the page and saw some photos of James, Alice and I when we were a bit older, James trying to peak through the keyhole into my room where Alice and I had a slumber party, James and I on our first brooms, the three of us having a snowball fight and the first Annual Potter Christmas Gala, the one my parents held every year, like my grandparents did.

I remember the first time I went to the gala. I was five, because until than mom would let a neighbor babysit me and James, but after we said that we were curious and we wanted to attend the even she let us come. I remember the pink dress I had on and how James would always try to get out of his tux. The title of the page was "… the day things were finally even". That's how James liked to call that day…

_We rushed past each other when we heard someone apparate outside the gates. Our whole house and the domains have a spell casted over than so that one can't apparate, like Hogwarts has. We ran down the stairs each wanting to get down in the ballroom first. _

"_Don't run down the stairs!" mom yelled but dad just laughed at our enthusiasm. _

_He got to the ballroom before me and stuck out his tongue. Mom arranged my dress and James' bow-tie. The first ones to arrive were Alice's parents. _

"_Hi, guys!" Alice's mom greeted us. _

"_Hi, Jocelyn," we both said. Alice's mom insisted we'd call her by her name. "Where's Alice?" I asked, worried._

"_She told me to tell you that she went to the tree house to get 'you know what'," she air quoted the words. "and that she'll be back in a minute." _

"_Hi kids!" Alice's dad, Edward said and shook James' hand. _

_I waited impatiently until she came inside panting. "Got it!" she said her camera in her hand. She wore a purple dress and had pink butterflies in her hair that was braided in a sophisticated bun. _

"_Come on, Becky," Alice's mom said. "Let's go upstairs and braid your hair just like Alice's." We went into mom's room and she arranged my hair into a bun and put pink flowers in it. Just as we finished we heard someone apparate again. "Don't run…" Sam started to say but we were already gone._

"_Jaaaaames! Wait for meee!" I yelled as we ran down the stairs. As we got near we could hear my parents talking to someone else and James talking to a boy. _

"_Who's that?" the boy asked._

"_My sister and her friend," James said._

"_How old are they?" the boy asked again. I came down the stair running._

"_We're twins." I said and looked at the people. The boy James was talking to seemed about our age. He had ink black hair that was the same length as James' but unlike my brother's messy hair, the boy's hair fell elegantly into his eyes in soft curls. The eyes! That was one of the things I first noticed. His eyes were blue but not sky blue like mine, they were … grey. That's a better description. His eyes were like a storm cloud. _

"_I'm Sirius," he said and bent to kiss my hand. My cheeks were flushed pink. _

"_I am too. We are twins but we are not fraternal twins, as you can see because James is a boy and I'm a girl." I said and James started laughing immediately. _

"_His name is Sirius," he explained. _

"_A proper young lady shouldn't run, especially in a dress and should be ready to meet her guests," a woman with a stern voice said._

"_Rebecca, this is Mr. and Mrs. Black and these are their sons: Sirius and Regulus. Sirius is your age and Regulus is two years younger," mom said. _

"_Nice to meet you," I said simply. "Wanna go play outside?" I asked him and took his hand without waiting for an answer. _

_We played outside in the cold winter breeze hide and seek and some Quidditch on our little brooms and how Sirius would try to peak under our skirts when we were high in the air. We waited for more guests to come and played for about half an hour when James suddenly stopped._

"_Come on, James! We were winning!" Sirius whined but James said nothing, he pointed at the sky, his mouth open._

"_It's snowing!" Alice exclaimed and we all hurried to the ground. Because of a spell the snow started to fall on the ground faster and in one minute a thick layer of snow covered the whole yard. _

"_Snowball fight!" I yelled and James covered his head with his hands as I shot a snowball at him. Sirius turned out to be faster and hit me before my snowball got to James._

"_It's even, now! James yelled. "We're two boys and two girls!" he said and started laughing, while throwing a snowball at Alice. "Revenge!" _

I smiled and turned the pages and saw pictures from our first day at Hogwarts: in the train – James, Alice and I in the same compartment. Soon after that Remus, Sirius and Peter joined. The horror on our faces as we stood on the stool in front of the great hall with the magic hat on our heads. I skipped a few pages and I got to the ones taken just a few weeks ago, at the lake. I remembered how I was so carefree, we all were, and how happy we were. What I just can't bear is the fact that when my friends see me upset they can't be happy. Except for _Sirius. _

I winced when I thought of him, as if someone had stabbed me. I closed the scrapbook quickly and put it down. I closed my eyes remembering the good times and I gasped as a tear made its way down my cheek. I felt more and more and realized I was crying.

I laid on the bed in a fetal position and cried for the first time since it happened. Alice and Lily came rushing into the room, as if on cue.

'Shh… it's okay,' Alice told me as she and Lily hugged me. 'It's going to be okay. Shh…'

I tried to come together. As Lily would do I told myself _Stop it, Rebecca. He's not worth your tears. _But that only made another wave of tears and sobs come. I cried for a long time, unable to stop myself and Alice whispered to me the whole time:

'Shh… It's okay. It's okay.'

* * *

**AN: So, after months of waiting – I am sooooo sorry for that – here is the next chapter. I am not totally pleased with its content but because I had a HUGE case of writer's block I couldn't come with anything better. **

**I got a review today and that made me realize I had to post this. So I wrote the ending as fast as I could and now it's done.**

**I hope you like it and I can't wait to see what you think of it!**

**Review please! :D**


	8. Rehab

'Bex, stop!' yelled Alice as she stopped panting near me. 'Are you trying to kill us?' she asked as Lily lay on the grass and looked like she was going to throw up any second. I sighed, stopped and sat down near them.

'When I told you that you needed to get back like you were before I didn't think that would mean you would start to run 30 laps at 5 in the morning.'

'Well, there's nothing bad in getting fit after a … break up,' I replied making a face at the last words. 'Come on girls, we have made only 27 laps. Just three more.'

'_You_ have made 27 laps, we made 10 and I am sure that if I take another step I'm going to black out,' Lily said closing her eyes. 'Plus, the Slytherins will be here any minute because they have to train. We have to get out of the pitch.'

'I thought you couldn't take another step…' I mumbled as we headed to the castle. Of course, as Lily had said, the Slytherins arrived at the Quidditch pitch in no longer than two minutes but they hadn't seen us. I took a sip of my water and gave Alice the bottle too.

'I had no idea you were in such a good shape,' Alice said elbowing me.

'You did thirty laps. I felt like dying after only the first one,' Lily complained.

'Quidditch does have its benefits for my figure. Have you seen one Quidditch player who is not extremely fit?' I asked them.

'Well… Crabbe is…' Lily started.

'I wasn't talking about the Slytherins. They get into the team just because their parents are rich,' I interrupted her.

'I have to admit that every Gryffindor Quidditch player looks smoking hot,' Alice said.

Cough 'Frank' Cough. Lily replied and Alice started laughing.

'At that comment I must answer with a "Thank you Alice, I know I'm smoking hot",' i said, trying to keep a straight face.

Alice and Lily started laughing and I soon joined.

'It's so good to have you back, Bex.'

***  
Good Merlin, History of Magic is the most boring class ever! I looked around the classroom and almost everyone was sleeping or yawning. Lily was the only one who was actually paying attention. Alice sighed dreamily in her sleep and Lily turned to her and noticed she has fallen asleep on the desk.

'You'd better pay attention," she told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off. I looked at the clock. I had another ten minutes of pure torture. My eyes fixed on the clock and my eyelids became heavier. Tick Tock... Tick Tock ... Tick...

"Miss Potter."

"I didn't do it!" I said jumping from my seat. McGonagall was shaking her head at me from the doorway.

"Cuthbert, I need to borrow Miss Potter for some time."

YES! I never thought I would love Minnie so much!

"No problem, Minerva. Rebecca, I suppose you can take your homework from Lily." I nodded at him, eager to get out of the class. Once we were out in the halls I told McGonagall very seriously: "Whatever it was James did it."

She shook her head once again. "He sure did." She opened the door of the infirmary. What were we doing in the hospital wing?

Oh right, for whatever unknown reason my brother was in a hospital bed, all bruised up. I seriously wonder what's with the Potter's affinity for bandages.

"Bloody ..." I started but stopped as I saw McGonagall's stern look. "What happened?" I asked as I sat down on James' bed. He gave me his trademark James Potter smirk that girls got crazy over.

"It's my turn to stay in the hospital wing." Remus and Peter were near him. "If we keep on like this mom will probably get us homeschooled," he laughed. I laughed too. It was so usual for James to act like this when he was on a hospital bed. He saw I was still waiting for an answer. "I got in the fight."

"With the Slytherins?"

"Worse. With Sirius," he told me. I looked around and saw that he wasn't in the hospital room.

"He won?" I asked and James hmph-ed.

"He ran away when Filch came."

Just at that moment my two best friends came through the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily gasped.

"You're worried for me," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I look handsome even when I'm all bruised up in a hospital bed."

"Modesty is a family trait, as I see," Lily said and James and I shrugged, looking angelic.

"I would give you months of detention but the fact that you won't make it to the next Quidditch game and Gryffindor will probably lose the cup is just as good."

"Won't make it to …" I started confused.

"The next game is in two days against the Hufflepufs and they have a pretty good team this year. Madam Pomfery said she wouldn't let me go until Saturday because of a bloody broken ankle..." he started to explain.

"He broke your ankle?'' Lily and I yelled in unison.

"He shoved me down the stair! I'm lucky he broke my ankle and not anything else. The point is I can't make it to the game. Bex, you'll be captain but you'll have to find a new chaser and train him in two days. And if Sirius doesn't show up for the next practice we'll have to kick him out too. So you'll have to find a beater. You know the schedule..."

"What?" I asked. James sighed clearly annoyed that everyone interrupted him. "I… I can't be the captain. I can't find a new chaser and beater and train them in two days, James! We have to … reschedule the game!"

"Look, I know it's hard, but we can't reschedule the game. You have to find someone. If you need to just take Peter and put him on a broomstick, bat in hand, I don't know. We all know that if I wasn't captain you'd be. You're a great player and you can put those guys to work. You have to at least try. For me," he added as an afterthought. I sighed, still completely worried.

"Okay. I'll try." I turned to Remus. "Training session and tryouts tonight at six. Tell everyone."

"Right now. Do you need me to help you with anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"If you weren't so bruised and in a hospital bed I would murder you! Why did you fight?" I asked.

"He …"

"You know what. I don't want to know." I sighed. "I have to go."

"Yeah, we too," said Lily.

"So soon?" asked James clearly disappointed.

"Sorry, you're the one that named me captain so … I got to go!" I said winking at him on my way out.

***  
"I seriously don't get it!" Alice sighed exasperated half an hour later. "I mean when Ben asked us if we wanted to go to Hogsmeade too he was obviously thinking about a double date. And then Frank tells Aaron and Mason to come with us?" She sighed again.

"Too much boy trouble going on around here," Lily said.

"What's your boy trouble?" I asked her and she straightened up immediately.

"I don't … I don't have boy trouble. Ok, let's forget about this, at least for 5 minutes. Do something fun."

"Boy rating!" Alice said clearly cheering up.

"Ok, go!" I said and we all looked at the first guy who was passing by. "Five."

"Five? I'll give him a 6. He has nice hair," Lily said.

"I have to agree with Bex. Five - because of the complexion."

"Hmm… that may be a seven," I told them my head turned sideways as I examined the next boy. "Really nice smile." They both nodded in agreement.

"Two!" Lily said making a face at the next passer-by.

"I'll give him a four," said Alice and when she saw my are-you-that-depressed look she explained. "I sat next to him in Herbology once. He has really nice brown eyes." Lily and I both shrugged. Frank and Remus were the next ones to pass by and Alice groaned.

"Ten to both of them," I said sincerely. Lily agreed but Alice groaned again. "What?" I asked her.

"I agree with you too. But, you don't need to rub it in my face: the fact that a really cute boy didn't ask me out," she mumbled. The boys waved to us and yelled that they had to go.

"He really is cute. I mean the curls are really adorable and he has a nice body, not to mention …" I stopped when I saw Alice glare at me. "Stop it!" I told her. "He's nothing more than a friend you know that."

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"Have you noticed we're friends with the hottest boys in school?" Lily asked a thoughtful look plastered on her face.

"Just because we give them tens, doesn't mean they are the hottest boys."

"Come on, Alice," I told her. "Every girl in this school thinks the marauders are hot."

"Fine. Let's do Marauders rate."

"No time. I have to go to tryouts. See you later," I told them and waved goodbye at their pouting faces. "They're all tens and you know it!" I yelled before I was out of earshot.

***  
I ran through the corridor and made a first year yelp in surprise. I stopped quickly and jogged up to the girl.

"Have you seen Sirius?" I asked the girl. Then, seeing her confused expression I added: "Sirius Black, of course!" I sighed in frustration and blew my hair out of my face as the girl blushed and started giggling.

"He's near the lake," she said quietly as she giggled some more.

I yelled a 'thank you' as I ran towards the lake. As the girl said, he was near the lake doing - what? Let me think. Err… - having a hot and heavy make out session with Courtney. I almost duh'ed at myself, what had I been expecting him to do, study?

I went near them I cleared my throat impatiently. They broke apart and his eyes seem to be surprised but it was gone in a millisecond and I decided I was just seeing things.

"Listen." I told him firmly, looking straight into his grey eyes, even though that made my stomach clench with longing (Yes people, I said it!) "First of all, you can't go around shoving people down the stairs. James didn't do anything to make you act like a complete dimwit, I did… Actually, I didn't do anything; you're a dimwit without a reason for being one. Secondly, because you broke my brother's ankle I am captain of the Quidditch team and we are having a training session right now. If you don't get your butt over there this instant, you are definitely and irrevocably off the team." Wow, when did I become such a bad ass?

He laughed in a way that made my breath catch in my throat and my I felt all fluttery in my tummy. Not good, I thought.

"Gee, no need to play the crazy ex," Courtney said, making me notice she was laughing at me and I felt my blood boil with rage. I am not crazy! I am not his ex! And I am sure as hell that I won't stand this anymore.

I clenched my fist as best as I could, swung back as James thought me once and punched her in the face, hopefully breaking her nose. Yup, I'm definitely bad ass.

***  
"Ow…" I whined in a totally not bad ass-ish way as Alice looked at my hand.

"I think you broke a finger…" she said moving each one of my fingers, one at a time.

"Ow…"

"Stop saying that!" Alice snapped at me as she got out her wand to fix my hand.

"I just… I don't punch people in the face. I don't believe in solving your problems with kicks or hexes," I said. "But I just felt so mad!"

"I've read about it," Lily said. "I think the condition even has a name."

"What condition, having spontaneous anger bursts?" I asked as I suppressed another 'ow'.

"I really don't get why you try to keep all your emotions in when you see that they burst out in the most unbelievable way. First having a two hour long bawling session and now punching Courtney in the face?" she said and I said nothing. "Do you think he'll be on the pitch?" Alice asked after fixing my finger.

"Only one way to find out," I said jogging to the pitch without saying bye to Alice.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you like the chapter. Cliffhanger!**

**Two things to announce:  
**

**1. Everyone can now vote on the pool on my profile: WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN THE BET?**

**2. I now accept requests for oneshots! More info on that on my profile.**

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! You are amazing! I love you to Pluto and back.**

**xo xo, Tiara-Evelyne  
**


	9. What just happened?

I left for the pitch half an hour earlier only to find myself 5 minutes late, I thought as I pulled on my Quidditch gear as fast as I could.

When I entered the pitch everyone was playing tag on their brooms. I counted 3 … 4 … 5 players! Sirius was there and my heart leaped in my chest when I saw him. Did he come here because he didn't want to lose his Quidditch god status or because he didn't want to let me down? Probably not the latter.  
I called everybody to the ground and made everyone who was there for try-outs stand in front of me in a line.  
"As you probably know, James can't play in the next game against the Hufflepufs so we need a new chaser," I said, not looking at Sirius. "That's the first thing on today's to-do list. Everyone grab a broom and start flying. I will test your speed, agility and observation skills." As I finished talking everyone there for try-outs hopped on their brooms and started flying in a tight formation.  
Remus, Ben Wood, Sirius, Katie and Mike were beside me ready to evaluate the newbies. As many collided into each other or fell of their brooms (nothing serious) one particular third year boy caught my eye. He flew faster than everybody else but still managed to avoid the obstacles that Mike and Katie made appear. The boy was definitely talented.  
"Hey … Cameron!" I yelled at the boy after I checked his name on my list. "You stay for one final test, the others can go. Sorry, you can try next year."  
I put all my hopes in this boy, if he could score as well as fly we could win. "Remus, go defend the goals." It would be hard to score against Remus but if he managed one goal out of five tries he would be on the team. "You know what you have to do. Ready?" I yelled over the whooshing of the wind. Both Cam and Remus nodded. "Go!" I shouted as I passed Cam the Quaffle.  
He started to go left but actually went right and tried to score through the middle hoop but Remus caught the Quaffle. I motioned for Cam to try again.  
He started from the middle of the pitch and flew straight toward Remus and when he was close he lowered his broom and threw the ball at the left hoop from under Remus but as a great Keeper that he is, Remus managed to turn upside down in a dangerous maneuver and catch the ball at the last second. Everybody applauded for both Cam and Remus and I couldn't hide my smile. The boy was really good.  
"Three more tries" I yelled.  
Remus threw the ball back to Cam and he caught it with only one hand. I gave him a plus for that. He looked intensely at Remus and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as his bright blue eyes looked for a way to go past the keeper.  
In a blink of an eye he flew right and threw the Quaffle with such speed and force that Remus' fingers only managed to brush by the leathered ball as it whizzed past him and straight through the hoop.  
The cheers and applause were louder this time and everybody went and high-fived Cam.  
"Good job!" I said as I high-fived him too. "You have great potential, kid!"  
"So, am I on the team?" Cameron asked with a big smile on his face, once we were on the ground.  
"You sure are!"

"Merlin's pants, you should have seen him, nearly fell off his broom from the excitement," I said and James started laughing. "I tell you, that kid's a talent. Katie even told him that next year when she won't be here anymore he can take her place."  
"I'd really like to meet the kid."  
"He is amazing!"  
"Soo… I guess Sirius did show up," James said casually.  
"Um … Yeah. Although he didn't even look at me. I guess that's what happens when you punch someone's girlfriend in the face," I shrugged.  
"I guess..."  
"She was there, you know. I could practically feel her death glares on my back," I said and we both started laughing.  
"I never see him without her anymore," James said all serious now. "She's a really bad influence. I cannot believe it. It's like he's a totally different person now. Something is so wrong."  
"I … I don't know, James… As much as I'd like to believe that … people change… I think he did."  
"Something_ is_ wrong. I am sure. I've known Sirius since we were five and he doesn't act like this."  
We both sighed at the same time and then looked at each other, a sad smile on our faces.  
"I miss him."  
"I know," said James hugging me. "I do too."  
I got up after a few moments. "I have to go to classes," I said trying to make both me and him leave the talk about Sirius behind.  
"'Kay."  
"Bye, James," I said.  
"Bring me Lily next time," he called after me and I rolled my eyes.  
***

As I was heading to the dungeons for my potions class I heard some voices: Courtney and Sirius. _Well, this is good,_ I thought. I ducked behind a behind a staircase so I could hear and see them but they couldn't see me.  
"I can't believe you were doing this for so long!" Sirius whispered at Courtney. "This is illegal!" My heart started pounding in my chest.  
"You don't understand! There was no other way!" she whispered back but not pleadingly at all. More like Sirius was a child that didn't get something important.  
"I am disgusted! You need a psychiatrist!" his tone grew angrier.  
"There was no other way! I thought that once we would have been together long enough you would understand! Seems like you need more time!" she started yelling frantically but no one was around to hear them. "Imperio!" she yelled and then everything started happening in slow motion…  
Sirius stopped moving, my books fell on the floor with a great thud and she turned around to face me. I could see my horror filled eyes in the pool of her dark black eyes. Her whole face was disfigured by rage when she saw me and she yelled "This is all your fault!" but I heard her scream as if she was at the end of a tunnel. I reached for my wand without realizing what I was doing and after casting my spell she flew straight into a wall and collapsed unconscious.  
My breathing was hard and ragged; my heart pounding was all that I could hear. I started seeing black dots and my vision blurred. I blinked a couple of times to make it go away.  
"Don't black out." Sirius was approaching me slowly and tried to cuddle me in his arms but I pushed him away, his touch felt like a stranger's. He seemed shocked by my move.  
"What just happened?" I asked my voice hoarse and strange to my own ears.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sooo... this chapter was originally a lot longer so I had to split it into 2 chapters and I know the first one is a little small but hey, who doesn't love a cliffhanger? ;)**

**Thanks again for the positive reviews & I hope you like this chapter too!**

**xo xo, Tiara-Evelyn**


End file.
